Drake and Oliver
Oliver and Drake is a episode of season 9 Plot One Night Oliver was in the Sheds with Donald Douglas and Duck on The Little Western. the Days work had been done and all of the Engines needed a well deserved sleep. "Oliver should we have a story? If so i got one." Oliver said. "That Depends what kind of story is it Oliver?" Said a Tender Engine which was Andrew, Andrew had been to to Sodor before and had a argument with Duck and Gordon. The Fat Controller bought him to work On Sodor because he was going to be Scrapped on the Other Railway because of That he became friends with Gordon and Duck. "It's a...." Oliver said looking around. "Oh it's you" He said rolling his Eyes. Only to laugh and Smile. "Just joking" he said. "It's one about before i came to Sodor. So do you want to hear it? "Sure" replied Andrew. "Same goes to me" said Duck" "Och Aye" said The Scottish Twins. "On British Railways, I pulled Slow Passenger trains and Small Goods trains. There was another Tank Engine who was a member of my class who did the same work. His name was Drake. Drake was rude but nice and he often came off the rails like Duke's Story about Smudger he told me at Crovan's Gate. Drake was sent to the Same Scrapyard as me. he and him used to ave fun together. Drake and i had to Double head a Goods train to Euston, a long journey indeed. "Drake you coming?" I asked "Sure thing just wait a minute Oliver." Drake replied smiling. He departed from the shed and he went to our train at the Yards. he coupled onto our train. "Drake are you ready" I asked. "Yep" was the reply i got from Drake. He grinned. When we reached the mainline we sprinted. Just like you Duck and Stepney. We were making good time. Until we had to slow down. A loud burst sound was heard. My Waterpipe burst hot water flooded it out and steam flew everywhere. "Right" said The Guard who came to to se what happened "Get him out of the way Drake will have to take the train to Euston. Drake and my Crew and teh Guard went to the telephone box and phone the Manager. After that My Driver came over to me. "Oliver, looks like you'll have to stay here with me and your fireman until another Engine comes to get you. Manager said. Drake will shunt you carefully into that siding. Drake took the train to Euston and had to stay there for day. A Gresley B17 took me to the Works where i was repaired. A few days later I was at the Sheds when Drake backed in. We talked. Then later on when we were in the scrapyard I was put in the Shed where i got rescued from. And Drake was farther up and away from me i saw him go up with some cutters and his crew. I tried to Escape once and got caught in that hideout formt he story i told you guys before. Then when i came back to the Scrapyard i could not see is Drake was still there. I was put back in the shed. When i got rescued i was happy that i was not going to be scrapped but i was sad i was not going to see Drake." Just then a Whistle sounded out and a Member of Oliver's class approached. Oliver was now suprised. "Drake!" Oliver exclaimed. Oiver was now to suprised ot hear what the other Engines had to say about the Story. "The Cutters decided to cut me up later but i was left there to rust." Sir Topham hatt bought me and now i'm here workig on The Little Western with you." To be continued by me. Category:EddsWorldFanTordandDom's episodes Category:Future Releases